jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Nerimera :3/Cytaty z czatu i inne głupoty
Będe tutaj umieszczać moje (nie tylko) cytaty z rozmów z czatu, cleverbota (reklama XD) itd. ... Cleverbot: Ile mas zlat? Ja: 12 Cleverbot: Ooo ja też. Ja: Nie chciałbyś wiedzieć... Cleverbot:' A jednak.' On wie ;-; ---- Cleverbot: Spoko zadaj jakieś pytanie. Ja: Hmm... *myśli* co sądzisz o JWS Wiki? Cleverbot: Nie widzę ich. Ja: Ślepy jesteś że ich nie widzisz? Cleverbot:No ale po co mi to. _______FACEPALM_______ Ja: Zacznij'MY '''od nowa:D. Cleverbot: To zacznij. Miało być MYYYY XDD Ja: Znasz Nerimerę? Cleverbot: 'Tak''' a znasz Messiego. "tak" - ta część jest najważniejsza ;3 Ja: Nuu ejjjjj XD. Cleverbot:Tez cie kocham. PROSTO Z MOSTU XDDD -------------------------------------------------------------Cleverbot: Ale się możemy głębiej poznać ;). Ja: Głebiej? XDD nopie. Cleverbot: *pcham głębiej*. JEZZZZUUU ;-; dlaczego cleverbot to... po tym wyłączyłam cleva i zapisałam tego posta ;____; jej cytaty fruciły Cx (em, co do opka to ostatnio brak mi weny...) JEDZIEMY Z TYM KOKSEM wait są one w większości ze szkoły, winc: ja - no ja XD n - nauczyciel na - nauczucielka k - kolega ko - koleżanka s - siostra START na: A jak się chlopcom podoba Ania? k: Eeee... Była wrażliwa... na: To uważasz, że wrazliwość to zła cecha? k: No nieeeb... na: Michał bo jak cię zaraz rąbne! na: Nie ma ideałów. ko: A Stefan?!? To przecież gumka idealna! *Ktoś na lekcji pierdną* k:*wskazuje winnego* ON RĘKĄ PIERDNĄ! na: Nie wyrażaj się wulgarnie *wpisuje mu uwagę zamiast winowajcy xD* na: Pytanie dla Ernesta zada... Patrycja ko: *myśli i zadaje pytanie* na: Aleś mu dała... k: *zaczyna podskakiwać itp.* na: Co ty robisz?! k: Eeee... Stresuje się? *Dziewczyny z sklubu uporczywie szukają gwiazdek. Chiara zauważa, że mam wszystkie i proponuje pokazanie miejsc, gdzie się znajdują* ja: Chyba pokaże... ko: POKAŻ ALBO BABCIA CIĘ ZJEE!! ko: Freja ma wszytskie gwiazdki <3 *pięć minut później* z YT ściągałaś?! OSZ TY... ko: Zawsze można usunąć z klubu :/ ja: Zawsze można innego klubu szukać >:D *złowieszcze hue hue w tle* Cleverbot: Jestem z krwi i kości. ja: A JA Z ZIEMNIAKÓW I LEMONIADY. Cleverbot: Jak ty mnie wnerwiasz. ja: Och, nie trzeba było dziękować c: Cleverbot: Muszę ci coś powiedzieć. ja: Co? Cleverbot: Jestem z tobą w ciąży. ja: WAAT?!?! Cleverbot: Jak się nazywa twoje czule miejsce? ja: Czułe? SPADAJ ORAĆ POLE. Cleverbot: Jak ci na imię? ja; Nie powiem. Cleverbot: Chcę wiedzieć. ja: Nie powiem Cleverbot: A kiedyś powiesz? ja: NIE. Cleverbot: Jesteś nie miła. ja: Bo ja jestem Nerga... Jestem masłem, zawsze byłam irytująca XD ja: Bcs I am butter Cleverbot: Hi, Butter Cleverbot: What is your job? ja: I am dragon trainer. Cleverbot: Dragons don't exist. ja: WHAT?! DRAGONS DON'T AREN'T REAL?!?!? U STUPID HUMAN!!!! (wciąż nie mogę się pogodzić z praftą ;-;) Cleverbot: True story. ja: Yas Cleverbot:High five ja: *high five Cleverbot:*high five* Woo for video games. na: Dziewczynki schodzą do szatni k: EWAKUACJAA!!! na: Ksztusił się i kurczył... No ale się wykapał. *piszę kartkówkę, pytanie: Dlaczego skaksofon jest zaliczany do instrumentów dętych drewnianych? Piszę: Dlatego, że niewiem :) I po tym oddałam kartkę* *pani z matmy tłumaczy nam ważne tematy. Nagle robi się ciemno, szaro, desz, grad, śnieg leje, tęcza, wicher huraganowy. Pani krzyczy, klasa krzyczy, a brat koleżanki z ławki topi się w innej sali (mieli otwarte okno XD)* na: No dzieci, burzy nie widziałyście? *po paru chwilach* Noo... może takiej nie widzieliście... ja: Jestem ślepa... W sumie jestem Marazmorem, więc się nie dziwię... oślepiłam samą siebie...albo zrobił to NFD... na: Jaką macie teraz lekcje? ko: Polski na: A z kim? ko: *mówi nazwisko* na: Acha, to życzę powodzenia. *gram z siostrą w grę "zgadnij co to?". Zadajemy sobie pytania* s: Krokodyl jest dziki? ja: Nie, on jest polny. ko: Pani od polaka to wszystko jest wielkie. na: Jakieś wnioski z lekcji? ja: Strzeżmy się puf... *była burza na matmie, tera śnieżyca* ja: Takie zawirowania pogody to zawsze na matematyce. ja: Dziewczyny przodem, chłopaki tyłem! * dziewczyny wchodzą pierwsze, a chłopcy po nas... ale zrozumieli tom zbyt dosłownie...* Kuniec na tyle C: Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach